1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to lubrication of the bearings of a submersible motor of the type employed in pumping oil wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible electric motors for operating the submerged pump of an oil well have been heretofore widely utilized. The lubricating systems for the bearings of such motor provide for the circulation of the lubricating fluid from a reservoir disposed at the bottom of the motor and upwardly through a hollow motor shaft to the motor bearings. With such prior art constructions, regardless of the care taken to provide adequate sealing of the power shaft end of the motor, and the electrical power connections entering the motor, it has been observed that over a period of time that a significant amount of water, which constitutes a significant portion of the fluids pumped from an oil well, would seep into the interior of the motor housing, become intermingled with the lubricating oil and would deposit on the stator windings of the motor, thus leading to dielectric failure of such windings and the premature failure of the electric motor.